


The Great Suit Fitters in the Sky

by KeevaCaereni



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome, The Avengers (2012), Torchwood
Genre: Afterlife, Crack, Crossover, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the kinkmeme. Coulson and Critic meeting in the afterlife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Suit Fitters in the Sky

"So, what did you do to get up here?"

Critic looked around from his fitting to see a bland-looking man also getting measured for a suit in the strange nowhere place he'd found himself in. He'd thought he was alone, except for the wispy things doing the measuring.

"Who the hell are you?"

The man smiled. "I'm Agent Coulson. Or I was. I'm guessing you don't know where you are?"

"I don't know, I just absorbed a plot hole and saved the universe. I suppose you do?" Critic sneered, pulling away from the wisps.

Coulson somehow looking even blander, stepped off his stool. "Well, we're not exactly sure ourselves, but everyone here has died somehow saving the universe, and while wearing a suit." He paused to give Critic a once over. "Using a loose definition of suit, anyway."

He took Critic by the arm and was walking him along a road that appeared out of nowhere, pausing to say hello to a young man dressed in a snazzy waistcoat who greeted them with a Welsh accent. Critic, who by this point had had enough weirdness to fill a David Lynch movie, decided to just go along with it. "So how did you end up here? You don't seem the type to go heroing."

"I died, thus bringing a group of superheroes together just in time to save the world from aliens," Coulson shrugged. "Fairly typical, in my line of work. I'm more surprised that you did the actual saving. Normally the people who end up here are more support types."

By this point they had reached a house at the end of the road. Coulson let go of Critic's arm and unlocked the door. "Thought you might need somewhere to stay, and I have room."

Critic stepped in and looked around as Coulson locked the door behind him. "That's nice of you, I guess. Any particular reason why you're being so genero-" He stopped as Coulson backed him up against the now closed door.

"Apparently sarcastic fuckups are my type."


End file.
